Kimiko Nakamura
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/heroesfanfiction/images//8/8d/Kn.jpg =Character History= Distractions At the Port Washington Harbor, Kimiko explains to Hiro that Yamagato Industries is failing. Later, when Hiro says he will take the executive vice-president job, she argues with him about his plans, ultimately revealing her intelligence and capabilities to her father. Kimiko then takes over the executive vice-president position, allowing Hiro to continue his mission. Graphic Novel:Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 1 At Yamagato Industries, Ando says hello to Kimiko excitedly, but Kimiko greets him coldly, telling him that he should be getting back to work. Kimiko exits her office after 9:00 pm, and Ando, who was waiting for her all day, asks her if he could walk her home. She agrees, and they exit together. At the lobby of the building, Kimiko says that Ando stinks, but he is still a gentleman. When they exit the building, they encounter a group of sword-bearing bikers. Graphic Novel:Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 2 Confronted by a gang of Tokyo bikers outside Yamagato's front doors, Kimiko tells Ando that she used to date the gang's leader in school, but later broke up with him. Knowing the men are there to seize Kimiko, she and Ando flee. When a diversion is created, Kimiko kicks a biker in the face and takes his motorcycle. Kimiko and Ando are chased through Tokyo's streets, and are finally cornered. Scared, Kimiko worries that Ando's heroism will get him killed. However, the bikers run away, and Kimiko throws herself into Ando's arms. She kisses her hero, not knowing the hand her father played in the events. Cautionary Tales Kimiko attends her father's funeral with Hiro and Ando. Graphic Novel:Past Experience While arranging flowers, Kimiko Nakamura reminisces on a Kensei story her father told Hiro. Kimiko then remembers discussing a large painting of Takezo Kensei with her father in their office in Yamagato Industries. Later in time, at Kaito's funeral at Aoyama Cemetery, Kimiko is approached by Kin Egami and advised by him to take over Kaito's legacy project: the Yamagato Fellowship, as it is part of the way Yamagato will gradually ease her out of the CEO's chair. Kimiko heads to the Fellowship during normal hours, only to find that it is virtually empty. She ponders closing the museum, and leaving Takezo Kensei to obscurity. After taking her new role as new CEO of Yamagato Industries, two of her employees, Taro and Jiro, argue over who should get a PDA sent as a welcoming gift. Kimiko remembers her father's storytelling, where Takezo Kensei split the Sword of Oni when his followers argued over its possession. She grabs her father's sword from the wall and slices the PDA in half, telling them that there is only Yamagato, not individual employees. While they hold onto their respective halves of the PDA, Kimiko calls Dai, an employee of the Fellowship, and tells her they will expand the Yamagato Fellowship online to bring the stories of past heroes to the people. Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration, Part 2 Kimiko has since been forced to give up her position as CEO to Hiro.